


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by RS_Games



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, R/S Games 2016, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_Games/pseuds/RS_Games
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 22 - Team Time - ARTSirius decides to keep Remus company over the holidays.(Art by @saveyourself13)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist:** [@saveyourself13](http://saveyourself13.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Team:** Time  
>  **Title:** It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Fluff, Romance  
>  **Summary:** Sirius decides to keep Remus company over the holidays.  
>  **Prompt:** #63 - "We do not remember days, we remember moments." - Cesare Pavese


End file.
